


Conundrum

by Laguz_Ingwaz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, King Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laguz_Ingwaz/pseuds/Laguz_Ingwaz
Summary: Thor helps his nephew with a moral question





	Conundrum

Uncle Thor? Do you have a moment?"

The small knock and even smaller boice made the thunder god look up from his desk with a smile. He always welcomed a break from the daily business of running the kingdom.

"Of course, come in! What can I do for my favourite nephew?"

The small smile that played across the boy's typically serious features warmed Thor's heart. He was well aware of the fawning attention Loki's younger, more outgoing son recieved and wished to ensure that history did not repeat itself. 

"I have a moral question."

"A moral question? Is that so?"

Thor held back a chuckle at the seriousness in the boy's tone. At eight years, he already had the seriouness of a man of eight hundred. 

"What would you do if there was someone you loved very much, and you knew they did a very bad thing? You know that you should tell someone, but you also know that they would be punished, and that is not what you want either. What would you do?"

Furrowing his brow, Thor sighed. His brother had been in relatively good form of late. The odd prank every now and then, but nothing serious. Nothing dangerous. In fact, his shrewd political mind had become one of Thor's greatest assets. But if Vali was this distressed, Loki must have crossed a line. 

Still, they had made a deal. Loki would accept his restored royal status and all the responsibilities that came with it on the condition that Thor agree to let bygones be bygones. Which meant not telling his family about the mistakes of his past. Remembering this, Thor decided to tread lightly.

"Has he done something I should know about?" 

"I know that you have more important things to worry about, Uncle Thor. But I wonder if I should tell my mother. It would be up to her to decide what to do."

Thor sighed again. In their youth Loki had been prone to romantic indiscretions, but it had been Thor's belief that those days were behind him. Marriage to the goddess of fidelity had seemed to tame him. If he was fooling around again, particularly so blatantly that his son was aware, Thor could only imagine how Sigyn would react. 

"I have nothing to worry about that is more important than my family. Tell me everything."

"He has been sneaking out at night. At first I thought there must be some explanation, but on the third night I followed him. He went down to the scullery, and took a great number of sweets, then returned to our chambers and hid them in his toy chest. I know Mother woul be upset and wish to do something, but I do not want to cause my brother punishment. So what should I do?"

Thor laughed in relief. Only his nephew could be in such a state over stolen honey cake. 

"That is a conundrum. Perhaps I will come with you and we can tell your mother together. If Narvi is angry with you, you can blame all punishment on me. How does that sound?"

"Good. You are a wise king, Uncle."

"And you are a good boy, Vali Lokason."


End file.
